ShadeStars Prophecy
by SandBreeze
Summary: Life in shadow clan seemed like the happiest time for shade kit. Until a mysterious murder frightens the clan. Deaths seem to come quicker by the numbers and the warrior code is put to the test. (one of the first books I have written and ignore errors I will fix them as soon as I can )
1. Prologue

The cats of star clan have gathered for a meeting. "This kit will be the ruler someday!" exclaimed Nightwhispers. "How can we be so sure?" replied Tawnyheart, "the kit isn't even going to be good". "How do you know?" replied Brookleaf, "this kit may go through hard times ,but, this kit will be the true leader someday.". "Not in my dreams" shouted Silverear, "A kit will always be a kit and cause trouble and be annoying." "well then, let's just see for ourselves" replied Nightwhispers.

Cave star spoke to his deputy in anger. "Black fur, why don't we have as much warriors as the other clans? Were supposed to be feared, but how can we if we only have a few warriors?" "Well" replied blackfur, "We do have a lot of warriors you just don't see it." "are you calling me stupid?" Cavestar hissed .The deputy suddenly felt chills traveling through his back from Cavestars ice cold tone. "No" said Black fur I am just telling you. "Well replied Cavestar what if we train kits young?" It could work and we will have warriors quicker". "THATS AGAINST THE WARRIORS CODE" Shouted Black fur. "Well" hissed Cavstar, "Either we be weak and have prey stolen from us or we rise to be the greatest clan! Besides, the leaders' word is the code!"


	2. Chapter 1

Shadekits heart was pounding with excitement as she and her brother, Darkkit went outside the nursery for the first time by themselves. " Now you two keep out of trouble ok, only explore the camp, your still only two moons old" called Poppycloud, their mother. "we will" replied the two kits. The morning light reflected off of shade kits light grey coat. "Have you ever seen so much space without mom being in our way, I bet I could race you to the elders den", Shadekit taunted! "you won't beat me replied darkkit, his dark grey fur shining the the light, "I'm the fastest!" As they neared the elders den Cave star called out. "May all cats old enough to catch prey gather under the high rock". All the cats gathered around to hear the announcement and to make sure the 2 kits don't get into any trouble, Poppy cloud scooped her kits up in her mouth. " now cats you know sun star the leader of thunder clan has allot of warriors. Also all clans have many warriors but us! To catch up and be able to defend our territory and maybe taking others will require one rule." cats murmur in excitement and questioning on what will happen. Jagged tooth calls out, "what is it!" "Shut up fur-ball and maybe you will find out!", replied Mistynose, the cranky elder. "All kits train at 6 moons correct?" Cavestar asks. cats answer yes in agreement. "But we are going to train kits at 3 moons! and are expected to battle at 8 moons!" cavestar shouted! All cats looked up at cavestar in astonishment. "This can't be!" jagged tooth calls out "we can't train kits till there 6 moons! "Well, Jagged tooth said the leader, the leaders word IS the code and if star clan was angry they would of told us by now. The clan is now dismissed shouted cave star! Shade kit watched cave stars striped black and grey coat as he jumped down from the ledge. Some-day I am going to be leader.

"Mom"? Shadekit asked "Does this mean we get to be warriors sooner she asked?" as she started getting into her bed in the nursery. Poppy cloud replied, "yes and you will become my brave little warrirors". Stone bird was with her only kit Mothkit who is 3 moons old. "Hey Shadekit!" yelled Moth kit, "Shadekit guess what guess what! I'm am going to be an apprentice earlier than any other clan kit because I'm 3 moons now." "You're so lucky" shadekit yelled "I have to wait 1 moon!" "Yeah and in 1 moons youll be the best apprentice shouted her brother darkkit!"

You will whispered" Poppcloud now get some rest tomorrow will come sooner then expected". That night shade kit dreamed of being a warrior fighting against thunder clan and being victorious.

Cave star shouted all cats old enogh time for a ceremony. I wonder what all this is about shaekit wondered as she walked with her brother dark kit over to the highrock. other cats too like foxstorm started to gather around excited. Attention cats settle down! cave star shouted in anger. two of our apprentices nightpaw and ragged paw have graduated to become warriors. Do you too promise to live by the warrior code and fight for your clan untill the very end? Shade kit turned around to see stone bird licking her 3 moon old kit moth kit looking cleaner than usually with his white and black coat looking shiny. Their new warriors names given by star clan shall be nightsky and Raggedtail. Cats murmer with excitement and shout. yay nightsky go raggedtail!. Cave stars loud voice boomed over the crowd interupting, also mothkit step up please. since you are now 3 moons of age and it is my rule you shall become a apprentice early. jagged tooth shouts, kits have to be 6 moons! be quiet jaggedtooth, cavestar snaps. the leaders word is the code as it says in the warrior code! Foxstorm you are going to mentor moth paw ordered cavestar .Shade kit thinks in her mind i should be the one up there instead of mothpawi wanted fox storm as my mentor! i accept, foxstorm replies with a worried glare in his eye he whispers to mothpaw ill be carefull with you. That is all! cavestar shouted as cats go on hunting patrol and gossip about the young kit.

shade kit rushes over to congratulate her friend moth paw. you are so luck you get to be an apprentice! i wish i was three moons ans had foxstorm as my mentor i heard that he is great! i know explained mothpaw my mom picked him out so i can be great! Cmon ordered foxstorm yelling at mothpaw we have to train now to get the whole day in. coming shoute moth paw, well by shade kit I will see you later! shade kit decided to go to the elders den to see what they thought about moth paw. Isnt this great graytail that moth paw is an apprentice excailmed shade kit. Yes it is anwseres gray tail but i would want him to be careful because he is too young. Shade kit walked into the elders den more and sat tight beside mistynose. what do you mean by too young she begged? oh nothing mmistynose said licking her on the nose, now run along and be a good little kit. Shade kit popped out of the elders den rushed all the way over to her brother dark kit to where he was standing. hey hey you! wanna play leader? asked shadekit. oh um sure her brother said startled as they walked over to the clearing.

I am shadestar leader of shadow clan and you are my fellow deputy darkkit!. yeah in your dreams recalled dark kit playing around. shade kit walked on over to her brother and poked him, ha not so great anymore i see! shouted shade kit. Oh youll get it yells dark kit chasing after his sister.


	3. Chapter 2 - one moon later

"AHHHHHHHHH!". screams Stone Bird, rushing out of the nursery when the evening patrol came. "what is it" Poppy cloud calls racing after her with her two kits right behind her. What is going on thinks Shade Kat is "there a fox somewhere". Shade kit had a worried look on her face. "what is it" Cave star calling from his den walking closer to Poppy could. A crowd of cats began to form around poppy cloud! "i can't see shouted" shade kit "its too much" . "hush little one something has gone wrong" Whispered PoppyCloud. shade kit managed to get between the gaps with her brother and froze in terror. there layed mothpaw with a dull black and white coat and one big scratch on his flank and a bite in his neck that went edge deep. "Quick get the medicine cat" screamed blackfur panicking. Shade kit quickly hurried to Moss pelts den. "Help Help!" squealed shade kit something has gone wrong with mothpaws training!". "thank you little one" shouted moss pelt as she popped out of the medicine cat den with a bunch of sweet and sour smelling herbs.


End file.
